legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S5 P1/Transcript
(Anne and her brother Kane are seen play fighting on the floor as the others are seen sitting around the living room. Ghira is seen covering his ears on the couch) Ghira: *Moans*.... Amanda: You okay Ghira? Ghira: I feel assaulted right now... Daniel: Uhhh why? Shade: *Snicker* He got beat by a baby. Daniel: What?? Ghira: Shade shut up! Shade: Ha! Rose: Glad to see you're happy bro. Lenny: Yeah. Shade: Me too. Feels good to be happy. Rose: It sure does. Anne: Grrrr I'm gonna beat you Kane! Kane: No you won't! I'll win this time! Ghira: Raynell, how did you let this kid become such a fighter? Raynell: Not sure, but hey I'm not gonna rag on my daughter's love of fighting. Ghira: *Sigh* Raynell: You're just mad you got taken down by a baby. Ghira: Shut up! Raynell: *Giggles* Ghira: Hmph. Anne: HAHA! (Anne is seen on top of Kane) Anne: ANOTHER VICTORY FOR THE GREATEST TARGHUL FIGHTER EVER!! Kane: No fair! Anne: All's fair in love and war bro! Kane: Mooooom! Rose: Looks like she won. Shade: Yep! Raynell: Okay Anne take it easy, get off your brother. Anne: Awww okay! (Anne gets off Kane) Kane: *Groans*..... Raynell: *Picks up Kane* Hey its okay Kane. Rose: You did great! Kane: I'll never be a hero at this rate if I keep losing.... Raynell: Oh nonsense Kane! You'll be an amazing hero one day! Kane: Tell that to Anne... (Anne is seen sitting with Amanda) Anne: And when I grow up, I'll be an amazing fighter! I wanna get up close and personal with those villains! Amanda:....*Smirks and looks at Daniel* I like this kid. Anne: *Giggle* Daniel: Oh boy, don't let Jamie hear that, he might get jealous. Amanda: Oh I'd never let anyone take his spot of Amanda's favorite baby. But I can get behind Anne's dream. Anne: Are you a good fighter too Amanda? Amanda: Sure am! Anne: Ooo you have any pointers? Amanda: Yep! Never give up Anne, and always try to improve yourself for combat! Anne: Right! Amanda: Just don't push it too far. You wouldn't wanna overwork yourself. Anne: Got it! Oh! When I grow up can you be my trainer!? Raynell: Hey now Anne. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anne: Aww come on mom! Amanda: Sure! I wouldn't be against it. Anne: YAY!!! Raynell: *Sighs* Oh Anne. Anne: *Giggle* Daniel: You've got some interesting kids there Raynell. Raynell: Yeah. They are a hand full. But I've had lots of practice from learning to be a mom from my mom. Daniel: Your mom must've been pretty experienced. Raynell: She does run a nest. Daniel: Oh yeah, right. Rose: Yep. Our brother X, and Rayla. Daniel: Well that's nice! Amanda: I bet they've got their hands full everyday huh? Raynell: Well mom's got a lot of help from some of the other Targhuls. Like Juliet. Or Davey. Man Davey just wants to make sure Mamma Rayla is happy. Amanda: Davey?? Daniel: Who's that? Adam: I don't recall meeting that Targhul. Daniel: Neither do I man. Raynell: Oh Davey is a Targhul over at X's nest. He's... Special. Amanda: Special? Raynell: Yeah. Amanda: What do you mean? Raynell: Well, he's sort of mentally disabled is all. Daniel: Really?? Adam: Targhuls can get like that?? Raynell: Davey is so far the only known case but yeah. Don't worry though. Davey is such a nice Targhul and he can do stuff on his own. Adam: Oh, okay. Daniel: Any idea how he got like that? Raynell: No idea. Though all the research the government's been doing has said that mothers who were starved don't have the right amount of DNA to pass over to the babies they create. Daniel: Ah, I see. AmandaL Hey all right if we visit your nest Raynell? Raynell: Oh totally! Everyone I'm sure would love to meet you guys! Oh hang on. Jessica! We're going to the nest! You wanna come!? Jessica: *Voice* Oh sure Raynell! I'll meet you guys there! Raynell: Great! (Raynell puts Kane down) Raynell: Alright Kane, Anne I'll be back. Don't hurt each other while I'm out okay? Anne: Okay! Ghira: Wait don't leave me alone with her! Blake: You'll be fine Ghira. Shade: Yeah. You're about as scared as her as you are of water. Ghira: Shade if you weren't my best friend I'd kill you! Rose: Don't worry Ghira, we'll make sure Anne doesn't bite your ears off. Shade: They'll grow back. Ghira: *Growls* Raynell: Well, let's go guys! (Raynell takes the group over to X's nest. They enter it) Amanda: Oh wow! Raynell: Welcome to my home my friends! We made a few changes in the last few years. Daniel: You have? Raynell: Yep! Adam: Like what? Raynell: Oh I'll show you! Come on! Adam: Okay! ???: Raynell! (Raynell looks to find X and Rayla approaching) Raynell: *Gasp* Mom! Dad! (Raynell runs up and hugs X and Rayla) Rayla: Aww how's my little girl doing today? Raynell: Hehe. Mom I'm not a little girl anymore. X: You'll always be our little girl. Raynell: Awwww! Rayla: *Smile* (The three stop hugging) Raynell: I brought some friends along too! Rayla: Oh so I see. Amanda: Hi there. You're Raynell's parents? Rayla: Yep. I'm Rayla, this is X. Nice to meet you. Amanda: Nice to meet you too! Adriana: Yep! Daniel: Well, that's Amanda and Adriana. This is Oliver, and we're Daniel and Adam. Adam: We're Blake's kids! X: Blake? Daniel: The God of Light, not the cat girl. Rayla: Oh Blake Hendricks! We haven't seen him in years. X: How's he holding up? Adam: Great! Daniel: He's busy most of the time, but he's fine. Rayla: I'm sure he is busy. He's a God after all. X: At least his mother is with him. Daniel: Yeah. Grandma is always supportive. Oliver: So this is your nest? X: Yep. One of the first nests made. Oliver: Impressive. X: You kids want a tour? Adriana: Sure. Amanda: *Gasp* Can we visit the nursery first?! Rayla: Ooooh another who loves the babies huh? Amanda: Oh yes I do! Rayla: Well then follow me! My brother Ray should be there to. Amanda: YES!! Rayla: Let's go! (The group heads over to the nursery. On the way they meet Juliet and her friends) Juliet: Oh hey Raynell! Raynell: Hi guys! Kevin: This is a surprise. Its not often you visit us. Fume: Yeah we thought you went full-time with the Defenders. Raynell: Oh I am! But we've got free time so I decided to come on down! Pete: Well its good to see you regardless. And nice to meet your friends. Amanda: Hi there! You're friends of Raynell? Juliet: Yep. I'm Juliet. This is Kevin. Pete. Fume. And Davey. Davey: Hello. Daniel:....Oh. Adam: So this is Davey. Davey: You know Davey? Amanda: O-Oh Raynell told us about you. Davey: She did? Amanda: Yep. Raynell: I sure did! Davey: Did you tell that Davey was a friend? Raynell: Oh you bet I did! Davey: *Clapping* YAY!! NEW FRIENDS!! Oliver: Hm, interesting. Fume: Yep, that's Davey for ya. Juliet: Sweet as can be! (Amanda walks up to Davey) Amanda: Well hiya there Davey! Name's Amanda! Nice to meet you! Davey: Amanda! Amanda Davey's friend! Amanda: That I am I- Davey: *Hugs Amanda* Davey loves making new friends! Amanda: Whoa okay! That's a bear hug! Davey: *Giggle* Amanda: At least he's friendly. Juliet: Awww he likes you Amanda! Amanda: I can tell. Davey: You nice. Davey can tell. Amanda: You can? Davey: Yeah. Amanda: Aww thanks! Davey: No problem. Rayla: Well, shall we continue into the nursery? Amanda: *Gasp* Yes! Rayla: Come on in then. (The group enters the nursery) Amanda: *Gasp* Awwwwww! (Several infants are seen messing around, playing, or eating all in adorable manners) Juliet: Cuties aren't they? Amanda: Yes they are! Adriana: Oh my kids would love this! Amanda: Can I go play with them Rayla!? Pleeeeease?! Rayla: Sure go ahead! Amanda: Yay! (Amanda runs over to the infants) Amanda: Hey kids! ???: Hm? ???: Huh? Amanda: What's up? ???: Just hangin'! Amanda: Nice! Hey, you kids wanna play? ???: *Gasp* Play!? Yes! ???: Yeah play with us! Amanda: Alright! (Amanda goes and starts playing with the infants) Rayla: Heh, she loves infants doesn't she? Adam: Like you wouldn't believe. Rayla: Hm. X: Well that's good. Adam: Yeah. Raynell: So how's nest business going so far? X: Good. Been pretty quiet as a matter. ???: Tell me about it. (The group looks over to see Ray coming over) Ray: Its been 4 years and nothings happened at all. Daniel: WHOA!! Adam: ROBOT!! Raynell: Whoa whoa easy guys! Rayla: Take it easy, it's not a robot. Daniel: Then who is that?? Rayla: That's my brother! (The group looks at Rayla and Ray back and forth) Oliver: Say what? Rayla: Yes! Daniel: That's.....your brother? Rayla: Yes! Adriana: B-But... You're a Targhul. And he's a machine. Ray: We weren't always like this. We were once full fledged humans. Adam: And you became a Targhul and a machine? Ray: It's a long and complicated story. Rayla: Yes and we rather not talk about it. Daniel: U-Oh. Sorry. Ray: Its all right. So who are these guys? Raynell: These are Blake Hendrick's kids and they're friends uncle Ray. Ray: Ah, Blake's kids huh? Daniel: Y-Yes sir. Ray: Jeez no need to freak out kid. I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Daniel: Sorry. Just not used to seeing cyborgs like you. Adam: Never really seen one until now. Ray: You mean you haven't seen Tom? Oliver: Who? Ray: I'll take that as a no. Rayla: Probably asleep. Raynell: He does that a lot. Ray: Yeah. Daniel: Guess that's why we didn't see him. Ray: Most likely. Anyway, Tom is a cyborg member of the Defenders. Raynell: He's got these awesome lightning powers too! Daniel: Lightning huh? Cool! Raynell: Yeah! Adam: Guess we'll have to meet him sometime. Rayla: *Nods* Amanda: *Voice* So many babies!! Daniel: Hm? (Amanda is seen sitting down laughing as the infants climb on her) Amanda: I love it so much! Rayla: Reminds me of Jessica. X: Yeah tell me about it. Adam: I've never seen her get like this, even around Jamie. Daniel: I think it's because there's more of them this time. Adam: Maybe. Raynell: Having fun over there Amanda? Amanda: *Laughing* SO MUCH! Raynell: Heh. No one can resist so many infants. Oliver: I can. Rayla: Oh really? Oliver: Cuteness doesn't work on me. Raynell: Is that so? (Raynell then starts pushing Oliver toward the babies) Oliver: Wha- Hey what are you doing?! Raynell: Babies! We got a friend who wants to see you! (The infants all look over at Oliver) Oliver: !! NO! Raynell: Yep! Here he comes! Oliver: No wait! Stop! (Raynell pushes Oliver, causing him to trip and fall) Oliver: OOF!! *Groans*... (Oliver looks up and sees a bunch of infants smiling) Oliver: Oh no. ???: YAY!! ???: New friend!! Amanda: Go on kids! Oliver: NO WAIT!!! (The infants all swarm Oliver) Daniel: Whoa! Adam: Ouch. Oliver: THEY'RE BONDING WITH ME!!! AHHHH!!!! Raynell; *Snicker* (Oliver stands up) Oliver: Get them off get them off GET THEM OFF!!! Amanda: Jeez, chill out Oliver. Oliver: They're sticking to me! ???: *Giggles* Rayla: Jeez. X: He's like Alex when he was afraid to bond with the babies. Rayla: Yeah but worse. Adam: Guess he wasn't worried about cuteness, he's just scared. Daniel: Yeah. Raynell: Okay kids, get off of him and give him a break. ???: Awww okay! Amanda: Come on back to me! (The infants separate from Oliver and return to Amanda. Oliver walks over to Raynell) Oliver: Raynell. Raynell: Yes? Oliver: NEVER do that again! Raynell: *Giggle* Ray: Man Raynell when did you become such a clever little troublemaker? Jessica: She's been like this for awhile. Raynell: Hey! Jessica: *Smile* (The group all share a laugh) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts